


Redrawing the lines

by gothclark



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark needs Lex to remember the stuff of legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redrawing the lines

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta Alee who's great suggestions helped make this something readable. Also thank to Alee for coming up with a title.

He could still smell his cologne.

He remembered that day like it was yesterday or two weeks ago or ten years ago. It didn't matter; he remembered everything like it happened yesterday. One of the horrors of eidetic memory, and he was the only one who held those memories. Somehow that made it even worse.

He didn't want them; he didn't need to be reminded of them every time he saw _him_ , which was far too often these days. Lex was everywhere, or so it seemed. On the news and in the Daily Planet when ever Lois felt like pissing _him_ off, or maybe it was Clark she wanted to piss off.

Either way it was hell.

In retrospect he hadn't even thought about telling his mother but it had happened. He couldn't even remember _how_ but he couldn't forget _when_ : after Lana had left with her and Whitney's first child Beth. That was when it happened. His father had been watching the news and the story had caught even Clark's attention. It was him, a press conference to announce a run for the Governor's seat. Jonathan had snorted and cursed. Even after all these years Jonathan Kent could not bring himself to admit that he had been wrong about Lex Luthor.

"Just what we need, that bastard running the state. It wasn't bad enough he killed this town." Clark kept his tongue. "Rotten apple. . ." then he'd had to run, to his Fortress of Solitude, not the one in Antarctica but the one his parents had preserved, like a museum, in the barn.

"Honey, what is it?" He heard her long before he saw her. Martha still looked the same even ten years later. At least Clark thought so. The telescope was still there. Clark didn't need it but they kept everything where it had been the day he had left home for his new life.

"Nothing, it's just. . ."

Martha settled a small, fragile hand on his arm. He was always reminded of the fact that he was not human whenever his mother touched him.

"Clark, I know that look. Has something happened?"

Clark smiled down at her. She knew him better than anybody in his life. After all these years of loneliness and fighting the good fight something had to change.

"It's hard sometimes, being so . . . alone."

"Is it Lex?" she asked hesitantly. "Is he giving you trouble again?"

"No," Clark sat down on the old sofa, thought about every conversation he and Lex had ever had while sitting right here in this loft. He thought about the first time Lex had declared the friendship the stuff of legends. Only Clark remembered that moment. Lionel Luthor had made sure of that.

"I . . . mom I have to tell you something. You may not respect me after." He watched his mother from the corner of his eyes.

"What is it, dear?"

"I can't take it anymore. I can't mom. I miss him, I want him back, and I want my Lex back." Clark jumped up and paced back and forth, worlds tumbled from his mouth in a rage that knew no bounds.

"Clark, I don't . . . but there's nothing you can do, is there?"

Clark had thought about that. He would have done anything to gain back that lost friendship, but he'd been just a teenage with no way to fight the most powerful man in the county. Now, here he was, years later with a way to finally fight back. Clark owed it to Lex to help him recover those lost years.

"Mom, I have a way. The fortress showed me how to unlock lost memories and repair his mind." He looked down at his hands. It had been so long since he'd felt anything at all beyond just existing.

"Clark, are you sure that's a good idea? It's been so long... Sometimes you just have to live with things the way they are. This is about guilt isn't it?"

"I was scared. I was stupid and young. I didn't know better." Clark berated himself. "I was afraid he'd tell some body about me. I hurt him so much. I'll never forget the look of betrayal on his face. I need to make this right. I promised Lex once that I would make sure he never became like his father. Then I broke my promise."

Martha sighed. "Clark, you can't blame yourself for how Lex turned out. This is what's been bothering you for the last few months?" Clark nodded. "Oh, honey. Your father and I are so proud of you, and no matter what you do we will always support you, even if we don't always agree with your choices."

Clark frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" Martha shifted, Clark narrowed his eyes and heard her heartbeat quicken. "Mom, what are you saying?"

"Clark, back then, things were different." Martha looked distant. "Now you're, well you're you. You're not a child anymore." She stopped for a long time the room heavy with the sound of her breathing. Then "What do you plan to do now?"

"I plan on reawakening those memories," Clark said firmly.

"I don't know Clark. Your father. . ."

Clark jumped up floated into the air and smashed a fist into a beam. It was getting harder and harder to control his temper.

"I don't care what dad thinks. I was never happy until I met Lex and I was too afraid to admit it then. I'm not afraid anymore." He flew, without waiting for his mother's response, out into the night, up as high as he could go until he saw Metropolis in the far distance. He swooped down at the speed of sound then slowed when he hit the city limits.

Quickly he swooped down to his apartment, and in a blur he was in the red and blue suit. He was beginning to loath his alter ego almost as much as Lex did. The first time Lex saw him as the man of steel he'd laughed and said in his most sarcastic voice, ` _nice suit_ ' then walked away. Clark had wanted to laugh with him.

On his way to the penthouse he paused to stop two muggings. Clark swooped up past four high rises and extended one arm as he tilted to compensate for wind resistance. He spotted Lex down in front of LexCorp. Lex sat in a red Ferrari. Some things never changed and Lex's penchant for fast cars was certainly one of those things.

Clark glided down beside the car one arm out the other fisted into the roof. He didn't care about the damage; he wasn't even going to think about that right now.

He could hear the startled cry. It wasn't a cry of fear because Lex was never really afraid of Superman.

Clark ripped the roof off just as Lex punched the gas, trying to throw him off. But Clark barely blinked, tossed the hood aside, and didn't bother to check to see where it landed as the car ground to a halt once more.

"If I'd wanted a convertible I would have ordered one," Lex screamed. Clark floated down and saw the Kryptonite ring on Lex's finger.

"That stuff hasn't affected me in years, Lex." A lie but he didn't care right now. All he cared about was getting this over with fast. Always keep one card hidden. Lex had taught him that.

Lex had no chance to struggle as Clark tore the ring from his finger and threw it into the gutter. He ignored the startled pedestrians who gaped in horror at a seemingly insane Superman.

"But it will kill you if you keep wearing it," Clark said with a cold grin. He ripped the seatbelt from Lex's chest, and grabbed the collar of the silk suit. Luckily, the Armani held under the assault.

"Let me go. I haven't done anything."

Clark floated up, taking Lex with him, eyes red. Without even realizing it his laser vision had kicked in, eye directed at the car. It burst into a ball of flames, and innocent bystanders jumped away to avoid the heat. Sometimes Clark wondered how he could have ever wanted to be human as he watched them scatter.

Lex choked as the collar of his shirt and was pulled up against his throat. Quickly Clark wrapped an arm around Lex's chest and pulled him up against him own chest, Lex's back pressed tightly against him. It was the closest they had been in years and Clark ignored the thrill that coursed through him. He released the collar and wrapped his free arm around Lex's slim waist.

"I think you actually hurt some of those people," Lex said casually as he stared down at the destruction beneath them.

"Not my responsibility," Clark said into Lex's ear. _Not anymore_ , a voice gloated from within. He took them both higher, leaving the scene behind them.

Lex flinched and struggled, arms flailing helplessly against Superman's huge forearms.

"Stop that. If I drop you, it will hurt."

Lex ceased his futile effort to escape, and managed to twist his head enough to look into Clark's eyes.

"The Planet is going to have a field day with this one." Lex laughed. It was a sharp and almost fear-filled tone. He clung to Clark as they rose into the clear afternoon sky. They swooped across the horizon. Lex squeezed his eyes shut. Clark's grip tightened as he spun them around so that Lex was on top of him. Clark ignored the feel of Lex's ass nestled against his crotch. Instead he concentrated on his destination.

Seconds later they touch down in Smallville, in front of the mansion. Lex steadied himself and straightened his suit.

"Why are we here, _Superman_?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Because, you need to remember." Clark said bluntly. "No, this is wrong. It's all wrong," he muttered to himself. Before Lex could complain, Clark grabbed his hand and pulled him gently up into the sky.

"Fuck, this is," Lex said sharply.

Minutes later they touched down on a bridge overlooking a murky river.

"Better," Clark walked to the rail and leaned against it in much the same way he had on that fateful day.

Lex brushed off his suit, dust every where. "What is this, and what do you want?"

Clark turned to face him. He stared hard into Lex's eyes. It was a deep penetrating stare, and Clark could see it was having its desired effect. He heard Lex's heart rate speed up.

"Lex, I have a story to tell you."

"Great, well, I don't really have the time." He turned and walked away from Clark.

"You always had the time back then."

Lex stopped, and turned back to face Clark. Clark was thrilled to see that Lex's eyes now sparkled with interest. He posed with arms crossed as Lex's gaze travelled over him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You used to live here."

"I never lived in this hick town. I came here once." A hand ghosted over his bald head in a familiar motion.

"You told me about it. You were in the corn field, trying to hide from your father."

A vaguely disgusted look crossed Lex's face. "How do you know about that?" Lex said calmly.

"Lex, your father took something from you. Something precious."

"What are you talking about?" Lex said with checked rage.

"I miss you." Clark leaned over the rail and looked down into the murky water. "I could fix this you know?" He pointed at the water. To his delight Lex walked over stood beside him, looking down into the murky water.

"Well?"

"I could." He looked over at Lex gazed into his eyes intensely.

"What is this about?"

"Us," Clark whispered.

Lex flinched. "What 'us'? I don't even know you. You are nothing to me, just an alien interloper." Lex scowled. "Between you, Lois Lane and that jackass Clark Kent I think I may have to start killing . . . things."

"When you were twenty one your father sent you here to Smallville." Clark segued because he couldn't think of any other way to do this. As he stood on this bridge where it all began he wanted Lex to remember what they had been to each other before the shock therapy.

"I was never here, Superman, beyond the day of the meteor shower."

"You were here for two years."

Lex stared coldly at Clark. Now that he had his attention Clark had no idea how to proceed.

"I think I'd remember that," Lex said in a steady, unwavering voice.

"Not if your memory was wiped."

Lex scrubbed his face with his hand. "Look, I've had a bad day, so get to the point or get me home," Lex sighed and slouched against the rail, a flash of something in his eyes. Suddenly he turned away and vomited on the concrete. "Fuck you. Fucking alien."

"How poetic. You used to be so much better with words." Clark leaned and stared off into the horizon at the setting sun. The earth sun was his life and his fuel. As long as Clark had that, he could be strong. Lex had tried once to block out the sun, so that Superman wouldn't have that fuel. Clark laughed, and realized that Lex was watching him with horror on his face. He was probably wondering if Clark had suddenly gone insane.

"What do you want?" Lex asked again, fiddling with a button on his jacket.

"I told you. I thought maybe. . ."

"No you didn't." Lex mocked.

"Shut up," Clark almost shouted. Lex could see that he wanted to shout. Veins in Superman temple throbbed as he calmed himself down. "This is where we met," Clark finally whispered the last few words, knowing he should have said them with more conviction, but he couldn't bring himself to because if he did this, then what he did to bring himself to this moment would be real. There would be no denial any longer.

"I met you when you tried to kill. . ." Lex started to say.

"I have never tried to kill anybody," Clark shouted. Moments later he reined in his anger.

"I am out of here." Lex stalked away, hands balled into fists and face red with anger.

"Try to run Lex. Have you really lost all that curiosity that led you to my secrets when we were friends so long ago? I remember a time when no mystery was too small for your attention."

Lex stopped and turned back to face him. He casually tucked his hands in his jacket pockets. Clark was reminded of the Lex he once knew.

"I used to have a dream. In it I drive my car over a bridge. In the dream I hit this kid. He was the most beautiful, pure thing I had ever seen." Clark watched as Lex's eyes glazed over. "Sometimes he dies sometimes I die and sometimes I fly over Smallville and I tell him I have plans for a future that he's a part of."

Clark inhaled sharply; because he remembers like it was five minutes ago.

"But that's just a dream," Lex said, breaking the reverie.

"No, it wasn't. That happened. I was that boy." He stared down at Lex who was now right in front of him.

"What? You never. . . You're not. . ." Lex fumbled with the words.

"You have to remember. You were here and you ran the fertilizer plant. I can prove it. Look at the LuthorCorp records for those years."

Lex shook his head and grinned. "Those records are all gone. When I changed the name Dad burned almost everything. He hated me for being what he raised me to be. He hated the fact that his training worked all to well."

Clark looked away, pain in his eyes. It always came back to Lionel Luthor.

"God, I failed you. All those years and I thought I was doing the right thing and all I did was fail the one person who could have made the difference. Lex, I'm truly sorry." Clark bowed his head. "I'll take you home now." He reached for Lex's arm.

"No, I can get home on my own, thank you," Lex said coolly. He straightened his jacket and turned away.

"It seems I'm doomed to always make the wrong choices with you," Clark said. He reached out and knocked Lex out before he could take another step. He gently picked him up in his arms and lifted them both into the sky. He was not in a hurry. He floated in the direction of his parent's farm and when he touched down on the ground right outside the barn he glanced over to see that his mother stood at the side of the house. Clark could see the pained expression on her face.

He turned away from her and carried Lex to the barn, up to his old fortress of solitude.

Clark lowered Lex down on the old beat up sofa, and sat down. He gently placed the bald head in his lap. He began to absently stroke the bare scalp. Clark stared down at the slack facial features. Lex still looked good even after ten years, but the age was there, worn on his skin, around the eyes mostly. Clark knew every inch of that skin, still. He remembered watching Lex for hours sometimes, trying to figure out what made him tick. He never had unlocked the secret of Lex Luthor. Clark had been too young and naive to see what he so clearly saw now.

His friendship with Lex had meant much more than friendship to both of them.

Twenty minutes later Lex finally stirred. He woke, shifted, and rubbed against Clark, sending chills coursing through Clark's already electrified body. Clark hadn't felt that since the last time they had been together. Back then Clark had been seventeen and completely unable to understand just how deep his feelings for Lex ran.

Clark smiled as deep stormy blue eyes stared up at him. They were huge and bright like glittering stones; watery and glistening with a passion Clark feared he'd never see again. Clark's heart skipped a beat.

"I've been thinking about what to do about this, about us," he said quietly.

"I thought you knew what you were doing?" Lex said with a smirk.

"Sometimes."

"I think I can live with things the way they are." Lex said in answer to an unasked question. A strong arm kept Lex in place. "Are you planning to let me go any time soon?"

Clark smiled down at him and stroked Lex's head. "Sure, you can go any time you want, I'll still be here. I'll always be here. Remember, what are friends for?"

"Trust me, Clark, our friendship will be the stuff of legend," Lex whispered absently. Clark shivered and released Lex, his body going rigid. Lex took the opportunity to roll off the sofa onto the wood floor, landing hard enough to rattle teeth.

"Clark?" Lex flinched and crawled away from Superman, the long-absent warmth fading from his eyes as they clouded with confusion. Clark was too stunned. He watched Lex crawl across the floor, and narrowed his eyes in concern as Lex clutched at his gut and gasped for breath.

"Lex, are you alright?" Clark's voice was no longer the strong, stern voice of a hero; it was the voice of a simple farmer.

"What?" Lex managed to whisper. He crawled to the edge of the stairs, dirt and dust clinging to his hands and his clothes. Lex wiped his hands frantically on his pant legs as he sat back on his calves.

"Are you alright?" Clark stood and walked over to where Lex sat. The look of confusion in Lex's eyes brought a smile to Clark's lips. He held out a hand. Absently, Lex took it and allowed Clark to pull him to his feet. Lex stared into Clark's eyes as Clark gently steadied him with a hand on his hip.

"I'm not sure," Lex looked lost and confused. He reached out and wiped his hands on Superman's cape.

"I'll take you home." Clark moves to catch an arm but Lex danced away deftly and tucked hands in the pockets of his jacket. It always surprised Clark how quick Lex was.

"No, I'm fine. I'll stay."

Clark narrows his brow. "What do you remember?"

"What do you want from me? It's been years. I remember being in Smallville and my life being in danger . . . a lot." He turned to face Clark. "You saved me . . . quite a few times. Clark?" He stared into Clark's face, scrutinizing his features carefully.

"I. . ." Clark flinched and turned away.

"You are Superman? Is this why you brought me here? So you could . . . what, rekindle this?" Lex made a sweeping motion to encompass them both and the loft.

"Lex, things have been kind of strange," Clark grinned at Lex, hope flickering in his eyes. "I have to go for a few minutes, flood in Bangladesh."

"God, you can hear that?"

Clark only nodded and lifted off the floor. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." Clark was gone before Lex had taken another breath.

Lex immediately rushed down the stairs and headed for the yellow farm house. He caught movement in the corner of his eye and turned to find a grey haired man working on a tractor. The man's eyes went wide when he saw Lex. Somewhere in his long buried memories Lex knew this was Jonathan Kent, Clark's father.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jonathan Kent stepped back as Lex approached him, his face twisted with disgust. Martha stepped down from the porch and walked to her husband's side, placing a hand on his arm.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I would appreciate the use of your telephone so that I may contact my people. If you could please help me I would be very grateful. I can pay."

"There you go again, using money." Jonathan sneered.

Lex furrowed his brow at this man's anger. It wouldn't surprise Lex if Jonathan knew the Luthor reputation.

"Sir, I've been kidnapped and brought here against my will by," Lex scrubbed his face with his dusty hand. "Well, you won't believe me, but Superman brought me here against my will. He thinks we were friends once, and now he plans to force me to bend to his will. I need to get out of here before he returns."

"Are you insane, Luthor?" Jonathan scowled and stepped closer to Lex. "You expect me to help the man who destroyed my home town? Get off my land. Now!"

"Jonathan, stop. It's . . . he's telling the truth," Martha finally spoke up.

Lex turned to face her. He had a flash of memory, remembering now that once she had been very generous to him, even when the generosity she showed had not been returned.

"Martha?" Lex smiled, unable to show animosity toward her. "What's going on here? Is Clark really Superman?" A rush of wind and arms grab him around the waist. Lex was too startled to suppress a scream as he was lifted off the ground. "Let me go!" he cried out.

They hovered over the equally startled Kents.

"Clark, what is going on?" Jonathan called out. When Lex looked down he could see how angry Jonathan Kent was becoming.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about. Go back to what you were doing." Clark nuzzled Lex's cheek and caressed his arm. "We need to go to my fortress."

"Clark," Martha cried out, her voice desperate. This time Clark stopped. He touched down on the ground a few feet from his parents, but didn't allow Lex to touch the ground.

"He's starting to remember."

Lex struggled hopelessly. "Help me please," he looked into the woman's eyes, hoping that his pleading showed. Her eyes were soft and understanding, but he knew she wouldn't do anything to help him. A small hope that maybe they retained any control over their son vanished from Lex's mind. He laughed at the irony that he had even entertained the idea that they would help him at all.

"Just go back to what you were doing." Clark lifted up off the ground, and Lex watched as the land faded into the distance below them. He breathed in deeply when they were high up in the atmosphere, where there seemed to be less oxygen for him. When he gasped for breath, a mouth covered his, and breathed life into him. The memory of drowning and flying hit Lex, hard, flooding his mind. He'd thought all these years that it was nothing more than a dream, where he drove into a river, hitting a gorgeous boy, and then flew over fields.

Lex knew now that it wasn't a dream.

He moaned into the mouth surrounding his as Superman turned the life saving mouth-to-mouth into a passionate kiss. Lex wasn't surprised at his body's response. He slid arms around the muscular neck and wrapped legs around Superman's legs.

Then Lex felt solid ground beneath his feet. He fell over, onto his back, into blinding whiteness. It looked like snow but it couldn't be since it wasn't cold at all. Lex scrambled back, away from Superman. The ground beneath him was smooth and warm. Lex stayed seated where he'd fallen, unwilling to crawl on his hands and knees again today. He looked around at his surroundings. As far as he could see everything was whiteness: the fortress of Solitude. Superman had brought Lex to his fortress, the place the papers had talked about. The place everybody thought was nothing but a myth.

It seemed to be made of solid white crystal like some giant hollowed out block of ice. The room they were in was huge, with a high ceiling. As large as it was Lex could see all four walls from where he sat. He couldn't see a door on any of the four walls, nor a window. It seemed to be an enclosed cube.

"Where. . ." Lex asked though he was sure what the answer would be.

"My home away from home," Superman said. He turned to look down at Lex, cape swirling.

"It's not much to look at." Lex stood and brushed at his suit. He would definitely be filing a lawsuit.

He walked the length of the room and stopped in one of the far corners. He touched the wall to find that it had the same texture as the floor.

"Are you cold?" Superman asked with concern.

"Why did you bring me here?" Lex asked as he continued to walk along the wall. Already he was beginning to feel like a caged animal.

"Lois asked me to marry her," he said in response.

"Swell, good luck," Lex walked the full square of the room, feeling calmer.

"I said no. She doesn't even care that I don't love her."

"That's not too hard to believe," Lex said as he turned to face Superman. "Is this leading to something?" Lex glanced at his watch; Superman grabbed his wrist and looked down at the watch. He smiled.

"I remember when you told me about your mother. How she had this made for you. She gave it to you just before she died," Superman said, nostalgia in his voice.

Lex snatched his arm back, pressing it close to his chest, anger flaring in his chest.

"I have never told anybody that story." He glared, but he his voice faltered as he seemed to recall a moment when he'd confided in a close friend: Clark Kent. They'd been in an office, a soft eager face in front of Lex, devouring every word as he spoke.

Superman took Lex's hand in his hand again and gently caressed Lex's wrist.

"Lex," Clark said softly. He spoke with reverence, the way a lover would. Confusion creased Lex's brow. He looked up into the deep green eyes of the man who he'd always thought of as his worst enemy, the alien. Only it wasn't the alien, it was a long lost friend.

"You remember," Clark sighed with relief and pulled Lex close, into a warm embrace. Lex didn't fight it. He sank into the warmth and rested his cheek against the spandex covered shoulder.

"Clark. What happened?" He looked up into the warm eyes. When he saw the understanding Lex pulled away from the strong arms and stepped back. "Please don't."

"Lex." Clark's voice was soft, nothing like the angry shouts directed at Lex over the years.

"No, we can't do this. We have other lives now. I remember everything now, Clark. Well, I remember most of it, some of it is still a little muddled, but we can't go backwards." He turned away and walked as far from Clark as the small room would allow. Lex leaned into the wall not looking at Clark.

"We have to. I have to, don't you get it? Haven't you noticed the last few months? Things have changed between even before I did this. The extra force I use every time I destroy one of your pet projects. The blocking of the sunlight was the worst. There was nothing left of that stupid machine. I didn't just destroy it, Lex, I pulverised it, and you know what," Clark was at Lex's side in the blink of an eye, pulling Lex in close, forcing him to face him. Lex flinched as he felt Clark's warm breath on his cheeks. "I wanted to kill every last man who helped you. Kill, Lex."

"No, Clark you would never do that," Lex whispered but the look in Clark's eyes said otherwise. Lex swallowed hard, but never broke the cold gaze.

What was he supposed to do?

"Yes, Lex, I would have."

Lex turned away, fear in every bone of his body. "Why, Clark?" was all Lex could say before his throat clenched.

"I can't go out there any more, Lex. I can't do it, any of it. I hate the clinging arms, the thankful faces, the hopeful eyes. It's like I'm the only thing in the world that can save them. I'm not even from this place." Clark's eyes closed as he struggled to control himself. "I'm sick of saving them. I want somebody to save me for once." He opened his eyes and Lex was startled to see the plea in them.

"I saved you a few times as I recall." The one memory that came immediately to Lex was of a cross, a cornfield and a voice, calling for help.

Clark sank to his knees and sat, staring with vacant eyes at the floor. "I need something and I don't know what it is. It hurts to breathe sometimes. It's like I gave up some part of me and now I'll never get it back. Maybe that happens to me every single day. Every time I save somebody. I feel like they claw at me, like they all want to be close to me, and the only thing I am is alone."

"Maybe you just need a vacation." Lex almost laughed at his own suggestion. "I have an island in the south. . ."

"I know, Lex, I've been there."

This didn't surprise Lex. Superman's over preoccupation with Lex Luthor's business dealings and personal life made perfect sense now. All this time Lex had thought it was just hate.

He looked down at Clark and though he knew he should hate him, all Lex could feel was understanding; understanding for an overworked man. Lex knew what that felt like.

An idea started to form.

Then Clark looked up at him and Lex nodded. The eyes that stared up at him halted Lex's thoughts, distant and seething with emotion that Lex didn't want to fully contemplate. It was something that looked an awful lot like the rage he'd seen in his enemy's eyes all these years, the rage he'd thought was directed toward him and him alone.

Lex fell down on his knees beside Clark and placed his hand on the dark head, brushing a thumb across Clark's cheek.

"Clark, this isn't you, please tell me it's not." Lex ignored the fact that this was his enemy.

Clark laughed, but it wasn't a pleasant sound. It sent shivers through Lex's body.

"Clark, you need a break. Let me take you away. We don't need to tell anybody about this. It would just be you on the island. No rescues, no saving and no Lois. Just you," Lex inhaled deeply and sat back. "If that's what you want."

"What I want is to leave and never look back."

Lex placed a hand on top of the bent head, touching the soft curls again for the second time in one day after years of estrangement. It was exhilarating.

He leaned in without thinking, and held Clark close.

"Take us to my island."

Clark shook his head before Lex had a chance to finish his sentence.

"I can't. I have responsibilities to fulfill."

Lex fell back, and stared at Clark. "Then what do you want me too do?"

Clark glided up into the air, and looked down at Lex. His eyes blazed with an intense heat. He reached down with one huge hand and grasped Lex's jacket, pulling Lex to his feet. They stood face to face, both their feet on the ground. Clark's breath puffed against Lex's face. Their eyes locked and Lex reached up and touched the red lips with one tentative finger.

Clark narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, their lips touching in a brief kiss.

"If you join me, I'll agree." Clark's eyes softened and he pulled Lex close to his chest. "I need you." _And I won_ ' _t go without you_. The words hung between them, unspoken, and the chill up the back of his spine intensified as Lex considered the implication, the threat to the entire world.

"Okay, I'll go with you. I can run LexCorp from the island." Lex hesitantly slipped his arms around Clark's waist and rested his head against Clark's chest.

They stood like that for a while; Clark's hand stroked down Lex's back, drawing out shivers from Lex. Lex hugged him closer surprised at how good it felt. Lex remembered the times he'd watched Clark from afar, wishing he could touch the unattainable boy. Clark wasn't a boy any more, and he was not only attainable, he was practically throwing himself at Lex.

Clark stopped his caressing and stepped away from Lex. When Lex stared up into the eyes he knew exactly what he needed to do. Clark was the most powerful man in the world and Lex could have him.

"Follow me," Clark said.

Lex grinned. Clark was his. He could see it in the other man's eyes.

* * *

Clark shut out the voices. It had been a hard skill to learn. It took everything in him to ignore then, especially when some of them were calling him by name.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but the desperation had slowly built and Lex was here now, offering to give Clark something new. Lex had told him that he would join Clark on the island as soon as some business he couldn't leave to others was dealt with. Clark knew he shouldn't trust Lex completely but, he'd investigated, despite saying that he wouldn't, and Lex had been telling the truth.

Right now all Clark wanted was to lounge on the quiet beach. It had taken two week for Clark to finally relax completely. The only time he left the island was when his parents had called out his name. That was the first time Clark realised that he'd still subconsciously kept his parents on his radar.

That day Clark stopped in for breakfast. His mother had prepared all his favourites. Clark ignored the newspaper that he was sure his father had placed on the table for Clark to see. He read the headline that declared Superman missing and went continued to eat the meal his mother set before him.

"I'm on vacation," he finally said bluntly.

Martha and Jonathan exchanged worried looks.

"Jonathan, Clark needs this." Martha said as she set down a plate of scrambled eggs.

His father glared at both of them.

"This is Luthor's idea isn't it?"

Clark ignored the statement. He'd heard Lois use it so often that it was easy for him to tune it out. His father had never relented on his prejudice against Lex.

"It's Lex's island yes, but he didn't force anything on me." Clark finally said between mouthfuls of pancakes.

Jonathan slammed his gloves on the table.

"He's playing you, and you're compromising your beliefs."

Clark shook his head. His father had never understood him and even after all these years he still hadn't bothered to understand what Lex meant to Clark.

His father looked angry. "Have you seen the paper lately? That bastard is strutting around like he owns this country."

Clark paused and looked up into his father's face. "I don't care. He won't do anything illegal. I keep an eye on him. Besides, he's leaving me alone on the island. It's just me."

Martha rested a hand on Clark's shoulder. He smiled up at his mother. She would support him no matter what choice he made. She'd already said that. It seemed that support did not, as always, extend to his father.

"What about Lois? She told us she asked you to marry her." Jonathan said. His eyes shifted from his wife to his son.

Clark had wondered if she'd say something to them. His parents liked Lois. He'd made the mistake of bringing her home one Christmas, and had never heard the end of it. Every time he'd gone home or called they asked about her.

"I turned her down," Clark replied bluntly, glaring to say that the subject was closed.

"Why, Clark, she's a nice girl," Martha piped in.

Clark shook his head and slouched. The idea that his parents were suddenly pushing him to marry Lois was more amusing than anything else.

Clark finished the last pancake and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"I don't love her. Don't you think that matters?" Clark hadn't dated a girl since the fiasco with Chloe. That had been a total disaster and she still wasn't talking to him. That had happened so long ago. Clark paused to give his father a chance to respond. When his father seemed to have no reply Clark stood. "I'm not marrying someone so you can feel better about what kind of son you raised."

The kitchen went silent. Then it happened, what Clark knew would happen.

"I need to get some work done." Jonathan said, breaking the silence. Martha frowned and watched him leave.

The pattern had never changed; Clark and his father argued, and then one of them would run off to lick his wounds.

"I'm going back to my vacation." Clark leaned down and kissed Martha on the cheek. "Call me if you need me for an emergency."

In the blink of an eye he was gone. In less than three minutes he was back at the island. The sun was setting and Clark flipped in the air, stripping off his clothes as he flew close to the ground. He was alone and had not bothered with such trivial things as clothing the whole two weeks he'd been here.

When he landed in the watering hole he'd been using as a swimming pool, he noticed something that hadn't been there before. He stopped long enough to x-ray the area. Crinkling his brow he floated ten feet above the ground and glided forward. Clark flew to the cabin. The cabin was at one end of the island. Since Clark had flown in at the other end he hadn't noticed the heartbeat until now.

Somebody else was on the island.

Clark's vision flared red and the stand of trees in front of him exploded. Better get that under control.

All he could think was how hard he was going to beat who ever had invaded his space. The island was large enough that even if somebody else were to live on one end and Clark were to live on the other; Clark would still have as much privacy as he needed.

He x-rayed all the way to the cabin and found a skeleton, lounging on the wrap around porch. Clark landed near by and casually walked around to stand over the languid form of Lex Luthor. Lex lay with one arm slung casually above his head, and the other lay at his side. He wore a pair of black shorts and a thin white button down short sleeved shirt. Sunglasses hid his eyes but that didn't stop Clark.

Clark could tell that Lex's eyes were open, sliding over Clark's nude body. Clark smirked at the rise in Lex's heartbeat.

"Hi." He casually sat down in the long chair beside Lex and stroked his bare, sweat-beaded chest with his right hand.

"Hi." Lex slid the sunglass down his nose. "Did you start a fire?"

Clark smirked and closed his eyes. "I was mad. I thought you'd let somebody else use the island. Since it's just you, I guess you can stay."

Lex chuckled.

"So." Clark rolled his hips and rested his hand on one hip. "Why are you here?" He grinned when Lex turned to face him.

Lex yanked the sunglasses off and set them down on the metal round table between the lounge chairs. Clark licked his lips.

"I thought I'd see how you were doing." Lex paused, letting his eyes eat up Clark's lounging frame. Clark smirked with amusement when Lex's eyes paused briefly on his crotch." I remember everything," he added, his eyes trailing back up to settle on Clark's face.

Clark's cock jumped. Lex's eyes trailed back down.

Lex smirked and rolled onto his side, gliding a hand over his own hip.

Clark watched every movement and smirked when his cock started to harden. "Where are my manners?" Clark zipped into the cabin and returned, before Lex had time to register what had happened, with two bottles of water. He handed one to Lex and cracked the other one open, tilting his head back he gulp down the refreshing liquid.

Lex cleared his throat. "Are you planning on wearing nothing the whole time you're here?"

Clark nodded. "If it bothers you, leave." The sat in silence as Lex drank his water not hiding his interest. They watched each other with curious eyes, seemingly examining every motion. Clark carefully compared this Lex to the Lex he'd first gotten to know when they had first met. He was almost exactly the same, though much smoother and much more confident.

"Come to dinner with me, Clark," Lex eventually said. The sun had set and Clark had only gotten up once to light torches. They'd lain here for over an hour, watching.

Clark sat up and tilted his head. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Lex smirked.

Lex smiled and it was the sexiest thing Clark had ever seen. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on those smirking lips. It felt so natural to Clark, like they'd been this way all their lives. Clark pulled back and smiled.

Lex smiled. "Well then. Okay." Lex stood and stepped away from Clark, sliding a hand over his bald pate.

As Lex moved away, Clark reached out and caressed Lex's shoulder, his fingers trailing down to grip Lex's hand in his. Lex stopped and looked down into Clark's face.

"Let me fuck you." Clark looked up into a startled expression.

Lex recovered quickly, lust and humour sparkling in his eyes "God, you are a fucking slut, and a forward one at that."

Clark stood. He leered and licked Lex's moist lips. "I haven't dated in years. I think I'm going to explode."

"Lucky for me."

Clark took Lex's hand and led him into the cabin. The interior was spacious though it only consisted of a main room with a large open kitchen and a few doors. One of those doors led to the bedroom that Clark had been using. He led Lex to this room and urged him to sit on the large plush bed.

Lex lay down and watched silently as Clark undressed him, carefully removing each item of clothing and setting it aside. When Lex was naked Clark rested his hand on Lex's cheek. Lex jerked up into a sitting position. Clark stared into his eyes, lost in the moment. It unnerved Lex. His memories were of a coy fifteen year old. They warred with this grown man before him.

He reached out and brushed his fingers against Clark's jaw. Clark did not turn away or flinch or avert his eyes. This was not the innocent Clark that Lex had fallen in love with all those years ago.

Clark's hand slid down to brush gently against Lex's bare shoulder. The touch was electric and made Lex jump like no one else's touch ever had.

"You think I'm moving too fast?" Clark caressed Lex's chest, brushing fingers against a peaked nipple. Lex moaned uncontrollably and barked a sharp laugh almost embarrassed at his shameless response to the caress. He wanted to reach out and touch that wonderful chest but held himself in check stared unblinking into the amber-flecked eyes.

Lex swallowed hard as the hand journeyed farther down his chest to pet his bare stomach. "You look so good." Clark leaned in, lips soft and gentle against Lex's shoulder. "And smell even better than I remember."

"I guess you have better control of all the. Um, super stuff." Lex waved a hand in the air absently. The nod against his shoulder was the only response.

"Oh yeah, I could do things that would make your head swim." Lex looked down into the smug smile on Clark's face. Seduction was always something Lex enjoyed control over, but tonight he was leaving it completely in Clark's hands. And it seemed that Clark was more than capable of handling it.

Despite the passion he remembered, the passion he felt now, Lex tensed. He had never been with a man. He'd never even thought about being with a man this way until he'd met Clark.

A thumb brushed across his lips. "Lex? Are you here?"

"Huh, oh yeah. I was just thinking."

Clark smiled brightly. His eyes sparkled and Lex felt the lurch in his gut. The smile reminded him so much of the Clark of Smallville. It was a smile that had made Lex glad to know Clark.

Clark laughed. "About what?"

He said softly reaching out to brush fingertips against Clark's leg. Lex could do this. Seduction was easy. Seduction with Clark was even easier. "About us."

Clark sat back down on the bed and leaned into Lex. Eyes closed.

Lex smirked and slid an arm around Clark's chest.

"God, I have waited for this for so long." Clark said under his breath.

"Then take me. I'm all yours if that's what you want." Lex bit down on his lip. This would work. He pushed the urge to panic away. Superman was here and he was Clark and that was the best thing of all.

Lex pushed the sheets down and lifted an arm above his head.

"I remember everything, including something I never told you back then." Lex looked away then looked back up at Clark through pale lashes. "I was in love with you back then, Clark." His heart sped up and he could tell by the hitch in Clark's breath that he knew this. Clark's reached out and caressed across Lex's pale, bare chest.

"Lex," Clark whispered. He leaned in and pressed lips to Lex's throat. His hand slid across Lex's chest and stroked down to a naked hip, cupping Lex's cock in a sudden movement.

"Fuck, Clark. You have to give me some time to get used to this. It's been a long time since I thought of you at all, and you're Superman. I've hated you since you came to Metropolis. It's hard to adjust."

But Clark wasn't listening. His mouth trailed kisses across Lex's throat up to his chin.

"Let me have you, please." Clark captured Lex's mouth before Lex had a chance to respond.

Lex pulled back and stared deep into the dark green eyes. "You do have me, Clark."

END


End file.
